Pride Rock
Pride Rock is a location in the Pride Lands. It is home to Simba's Pride, and contains the Lair of the Lion Guard hidden inside. It is home to the monarchy. Information Function Pride Rock serves several key purposes: it houses the monarch and his pride, serves as the central meeting place for residents, and is the place where official business is conducted. A strategically advantageous location, Pride Rock proves the perfect home for a monarch, as it provides a clear view of the Pride Lands, including its bordering territories, the Elephant Graveyard and the Outlands. The monarch can use the summit to keep an eye on the kingdom, while he utilizes the peak to conduct official business and ceremony, and the inner caves to house his family and pride. Every manner of professional business is established on the peak of Pride Rock, including presentations of future monarchs, coronations for new kings and queens, and official announcements and decrees. It is also the place where the residents of the Pride Lands may pay homage to their monarch and his family. Composition The Entryway The entryway serves as the entrance and pathway to the royal den and the peak. It is located to the left of the peak and is surrounded by rocks, with a small pile of stones at its base. The ground of the entryway is made up of sand. The Peak The peak is the promontory that extends from the base of Pride Rock. It is the area where official business is conducted, including royal announcements, presentations, coronations, etc. The Summit The summit is the highest point on Pride Rock. It serves as a vantage point for the monarch to overlook his kingdom and its bordering territories. It is officially named in A Tale of Two Brothers. The Royal Den The royal den is a cave within Pride Rock. It serves as the official sleeping place for the monarch and his family. In the original film, the monarch has a place at the back of the cavern where he and his family sleep, while the lionesses fan around him. However, in the sequel, the monarch and his family sleep at the front of the cavern, while the lionesses cluster together in the back. The Lair of the Lion Guard The Lair of the Lion Guard is a cave in Pride Rock. It serves as the official meeting place of the Lion Guard. History Legends of The lion guard: battle for the pride lands Season 1 The Orphans Coming soon! The New Heros Coming soon! Kion's and Nguruma's Birthday: Part 1-Part 2 Coming soon! Fuli's Sister Coming soon! All Hope is...Lost? Coming soon! Mahuluit's Mission Coming soon! Season 2 Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy After Slash's Army drives out Kion and his army, Slash's army successfully moves in to the territory and made it their new lair. The Manticore Hero Coming soon! From Old to New Coming soon! A Celebration in the Pride Lands Coming soon! Protecting Mhina Coming soon! An Untold Secret Coming soon! The Young leader Coming soon! Tales of Mhina Coming soon! Residents * Simba's Pride ** Simba ** Nala ** Kiara ** Kovu ** Nguruma ** Mahuluti ** Sarabi ** Miwako ** Sarafina ** Vitani ** Hasani ** Marigold ** Nita ** Kora ** Denahi ** Belee ** Shauri ** Amira ** Clea ** Leo ** Kata ** Maya ** Kaka ** Mansa ** Thama ** Nyota ** Haraka ** Kuuma ** Bemba ** Kenai ** Kia ** Shabaha ** Kasi ** Imara ** Tazama Former Residents * Mufasa † * Scar † * Zira (banished) * Nuka (banished) * Mfano (banished) * Kion * Mhina * Uhuro * Kabili * Malkia * Ushindi * Uzima * Sapphire Visitors * Beshte * Bunga * Ajabu * Majinuni * Hafifu * Mzingo * Ma Tembo * Twiga * Vuruga Vuruga * Makuu * Bupu * Mbeya * Makini * Kongwe * Rani * Nyeupe * Chifu * Jasiri * Tiifu * Zuri * The Night Pride * Rafiki * Zazu * Ono * Fuli * Mhina * Uhuro * Kabili * Malkia * Ushindi * Uzima * Kion Category:Locations Category:Homes Category:Locations within the Pride Lands